Naruto Prodigio V2
by BlackOverPower
Summary: -En la prueba casi matan a Naruto con el jutsu de Sasuke o la selección de Sakura entre el y Sasuke -Sasuke nunca despierta el Sharingan y tiene un sello anticonceptivo que le impide procrear. -Naruto conoce a Kyubi, Naruto X Harem Fem. Kyubi -Sasuke golpeado posible Sakura también (aun pensadolo) - Escritor Novato
1. Un camino diferente (1)

"" Habla

'' Habla mental

\- Piensa

Negritas - Autor

() Notas del autos

* * *

En la prueba de supervivencia para Genin

Sasuke casi mata a Naruto con su bola de fuego para atacar a Kakashi si no fuera por su clon que lo empujo sacándolo de la trayectoria, Sakura apenas dudo para atacar a Naruto ya que así salvaría a su amado Sasuke a pocos centímetros del Kunai Kakashi la detiene en lo que dice que esto era una posible situación de lo que podía suceder en una misión y mañana intentaran repetir el ejercicio para ver si pasan o no, después de decir su dicho o legado.

* * *

En su departamento

Naruto en su cama queda pensado sobre lo que sucedió temprano con su supuesto Equipo y lo que les dijeron.

"En verdad Sasuke y Sakura lo matarían para pasar, aun cuando serian peor que la escoria"

**Flashback**

Kakashi "! Sakura mata a Naruto o Sasuke Morirá ¡"

En lo que nos dejó a todos conmocionados, cuando Sakura poco a poco saco un Kunai en lo que lloraba, pensé en que iba a atacar a Kakashi en lo que apuraba a deshacer mis ataduras hasta que vi que no iba hacia Kakashi sino hacia a mí, hasta que estuvo cerca de apuñalarme con el Kunai Kakashi apareció agarrándole la muñeca.

Kakashi "¿Lo veis? Si un rehén es tomado debes tomar duras elecciones y alguien morirá"

En lo que se mueve para irse no antes de decirnos:

"En el mundo Shinobi, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria. Pero... aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos, son peor que la escoria."

Así como que mañana lo intentaremos de nuevo y pensemos en lo que dijo.

**Fin FB**

"Tal vez si no estoy hecho para ser ninja", pensado en lo poco que estuve de morir y eso que ni siquiera era aún oficial un ninja.

En lo que miraba Hitai-ate de Iruka-sensei le dio después de detener a Mizuki-teme.

"Perdón Iruka-sensei no pude cumplir mi promesa"

Me preparo para dormir en lo que acurruco en mi Hitai-ate antes de regresarlo.

* * *

*Gota**Gota**Gota*

Abro los ojos al notar que no estoy en mi cama y como me encuentro dentro de una alcantarilla con varios tubos y el agua hasta los talones sin saber cómo llegue. Logro escuchar un tipo de susurro que por extraño que parezca es como si me llamara, después de ver todo mi entorno no encuentro una salida por lo que me dirijo hacia la voz por curiosidad.

Después de varias vueltas llegue enfrente de una gran jaula con un papel que tenía un Kanji en el (Pero como el nivel de estudio que tuvo casi todo autoaprendizaje no sabía que decía). Al tratar de mirar a través de los barrotes no pude ver nada más que oscuridad pero sin atreverme a acercarme más sin idea del porque sentía que era mala idea hacerlo.

Pensado en buscar una salía ya que no encontraba nada hasta que vi que en la oscuridad de la jaula un gran par de ojos rojo y una gran sonrisa dentuda -inexplicablemente bien cuidados y blancos-.

?: "Por fin mi carcelero vino a verme"

N:"¡Haaa! quien eres, que hago aquí, como llegue -Que pasta dental usa?-" en lo que temblaba un poco de miedo y señalándolo con el dedo.

Kyubi "Jajaja yo soy el Kyūbi no Yōko" lo dice en lo que revela todo su cuerpo

Al enterrarse de Kyubi se relaja en lo que empieza a mirar por doquier en busca de algo.

K: "Que buscas mocoso", sorprendido de que no ande temblando de miedo

N: "¡No me llames mocoso!, donde están tus montañas y torbellinos" lo dice en lo que hace un puchero para rectificar su punto.

K: "¿Por qué tendría montañas y torbellinos?", alzando una ceja por la incoherencia de la pregunta, pero recordando la ilógica de los miembros Uzumakis no lo pensó mucho –Bueno este es el tercero veremos que tal salió-.

N: "¿No eres el Kyubi el que con una cola tiene el poder de construir montañas y crear ríos con tus manos?", En lo que ladeaba su cabeza y cruzaba sus brazos esperando una respuesta.

Tal pregunta logro hacer algo que muchos Shinobis admirarían y mucho otros alabarían si lo vieran pero como estaba solo no hubo nada de eso, provocar la caída de Kyubi sin gastar o sacrificar algo.

K: "¡Quien te dijo esa mentira!", liberando un aura intimidante y una vena palpitante en su frente.

N: "Todo el mundo lo dice aunque también dice que eres un demonio sin emociones pero parece que todo es falso", le responde calmadamente sin preocupación y milagrosamente sin estar afectado por el aura del Kyubi.

K: "Aaah olvídalo, "¿Mocoso no me tiene miedo?", resignado sabiendo de la inocencia y dureza de los Uzumakis en algunas situaciones.

N: "Porque te tendría no me has hecho nada y es raro hablar con alguien si los ojos de odio asía ti"

K: "Pero yo soy la razón de tu sufrimiento, al matarte seria libre, soy un ser de pura maldad e ira que solo destruye todo a su paso"

Naruto murmura algo de constructor pensando que le Kyubi no lo escucho.

K: "No construyo, destruyo" al escuchar su murmullo.

N: "¿Pero no construirte esta jaula y el drenaje? Aunque se puede ver que solo te esforzarte con la jaula", en lo que mira los goteos de los tubos.

K: "No lo hago, la jaula es el sello en tu estomago por el cuarto y el drenaje es tu paisaje mental"

Naruto "Que es un paisaje mental, como una jaula se construye con sellos y si este es mi estómago como entre"

N: "Que es un paisaje de menta, como se construye una jaula en mi estómago, cuando te comí para que estés dentro de mi"

K: "Paisaje mental no de menta, al crear el sello se crea la jaula, no me comiste es imposible me sellaron dentro"

N: "Pero cómo es eso posible"

K: "Estamos dentro de ti pero no de forma física bueno tu no y el paisaje mental es como la imagen de tu mente"

N: "Como estoy o no estoy dentro y porque entre ahora"

K: "Ahh es muy complicado para que entiendas lo dejemos así y como entraste es porque tu mente no está estable que digamos por lo que te trajo aquí" -Después de muchos intentos por fin logre contactarnos más seguro fue por el gran impacto psicológico que tuvo-

N: "Ok, espera ¡tú tuviste la culpa del odio de la aldea!"

K: "¡Hasta ahora lo preguntas! No deberías haberte importado más, y no te lo habían dicho ya"

N: "Pues con un gran zorro constructor presente se te van algunas cosas y bueno, ahora recuerdo lo dijo Mizuki-teme", en lo que rasca la cabeza algo avergonzado por olvidarse de ello.

K: "Es suficiente no soy constructor y si lo dices de nuevo lo pagaras"

N: "Ok, ¿Pero por qué un drenaje es mi mente no puede ser otra cosa mejor?"

K: "Es tu mente así que piensa en otra cosa, preferible un bosque y trata de quitarme esta jaula"

N: "¡Jamás para que salgas y me mates en lo que destruyes a todos!", en lo que se ve su voluntad en sus ojos.

K: "No te preocupes mocoso no se deshará el sello solo lo cambiaras"

N: "Como sé que no me mientes como los otros", en lo que mantiene su mirada al Kyubi.

K: "Soy el gran Kyubi el más fuerte de los Bijuu no tengo necesidad de mentirte"

N: "No me convences"

K: "Maldito, si solo pudiera"

N: "Ya vez me mataras", lo señala con una sonrisa triunfal con su dedo como si atrapada a un perpetrador.

K: "Bueno, tu ganas que quieres para que me creas"

"…"

"…"

"…"

K: "Habla de una vez" hartándose de esperar.

N: "Si no miente, se mi amigo y lo haré" lo dice mientras se acerca a la jaula en lo que extendiendo una mano.

El Kyubi se sorprende de su solicitud y más al ver que se acerca lo suficiente como para matarlo lo intriga por lo que reflexionas sabiendo sobre su vida a través del sello vio los que le hicieron a él y sabía que aunque no lo muestre con su máscara siempre sonriente en el fondo lo que más anhela es tener una familia, un entidad en quien confiar, creer y sobretodo estar a su lado siempre, ya que hasta el Hokage lo veía con cautela a veces en lo que su sensei nota su mirada que le da su apoyo verbal pero en su mirada se nota que nunca le creyó con un poco de miedo existente, sabiendo que le debe por lo que sufrió por su culpa decidió darle una oportunidad ya que si falla simplemente morían y aparecerá después.

Al ver lo callado de Kyubi, Naruto empezó a bajar la mano pensando que ni el Kyubi quería ser su amigo hasta que vio una garra que se acercaba a su mano alegrándolo enormemente.

Sonriendo agarro la garra pensando que por fin tendría alguien a su lado o dentro dependiendo de cómo lo pienses pero ya no estaría solo otra vez.

Al ver sonriendo al niño sin su máscara y de todo corazón le recordó a su tío Asura, pensando que tal vez no sería tan mala idea aceptarlo.

K: "Bueno ahora somos amigos puedes cambiar el lugar y sacarme de esta jaula"

N: "Está bien", levantándole el pulgar y dando un sonrisa.

* * *

En alguna parte del bosque cierto dúo de verde estaban haciendo ejercicios hasta que sintieron un escalofríos sabiendo que alguien podrirse ser candidato a seguir el camino de la llamas de la juventud.

"Gai-sensei lo sintió"

"Si Lee, debemos esforzarnos más para que sepa que tiene nuestro apoyo"

"Hai, Gai-sensei, hay que hacer arder las llamas de la juventud"

"Si, Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei", en lo que se acercaba

"Lee", también se acercaba

"Gai-sensei", abrazándolo

"Lee", abrazándolo

"Gai-sensei" "Lee" mostrando su puesta de sol

"Haaaa mis ojos" sus dos pobres aprendices que aun después de un año no se acostumbran sufren ante la imagen, maldiciendo a lo que sea que provoco esta escena.

* * *

Sentado en espera el Kyubi solo mira a Naruto es su pose.

…..-_-

K: "Y qué esperas" le grita

N: "Eto como lo hago" Terminado de habla sintió un temblor al ver el Kyubi caer.

K: "Ahh cierra tus ojos y trata de pensar en un bosque con animales pasando así como un claro y un lago sin ninguna jaula" Dijo con cansancio y un poco de exasperación.

"Ok" Respondió antes de cerrar los ojos en lo que imagino uno de los bosque en el que entrenaba así como algunos animales y el lago donde cayó en la prueba solo que más grandes con peces.

Al abrir los ojos presencia el gran cambio de lo que fue una alcantarilla con fugas al paisaje que imagino para notar que el Kyubi no solo está fuera de la jaula sino que ahora tiene un colla en el cuello.

Naruto "Yatta soy increíble" en lo que brinca y lleva un puño al aire en señal de victoria.

Después de calmarse un poco termina hablando con el Kyubi del porqué del ataque y como termino dentro de él, en lo que le responde que fue controlado por un individuo para atacar Konoha contra su voluntad en lo que él solo quería libertad, su legado siendo hijo de héroes y su muerte por su parte gracias a que el individuo quiso tomarlo otra vez pero solo logro controlarlo para matar a sus padres ya que la barrera de su madre no lo dejaba tomar el control completo para ser sellado de nuevo.

Espero el enojo de Naruto sabiendo que está manchado con la sangre de sus padre solo para verlo llorar y decirle que lo perdona ya que no fue su culpa que a su vez provoco un gran dolor en el pecho de Kyubi que no había sentido en mucho tiempo y un gran alivio de no tener su odio, jurando protegerlo ahora que ya se pueden comunicar.


	2. Un camino diferente (2)

"" Habla

'' Habla mental

\- Piensa

**Negritas - Autor**

() Notas del autos

* * *

Pasando toda la plática desde que quienes eran sus padres siendo este su ídolo y héroe el cuarto así como los clanes al que pertenece con sus líneas de sangre y por qué lo dejaron como huérfano.

Lástima que tuvo que prometer no decirle esto a nadie por lo enemigos de sus padres aunque todo eso pasando por un remolino de emociones:

Alegría: De que sus padre no lo abandonaron como varios dicen y sabiendo que fueron grandes héroes.

Tristeza: Sabiendo que nunca los vera así como algunos de sus sueños que lo venían a recoger.

Traición: Un poco por lo que le hicieron sus padres que rápidamente lo supero al saber el porqué de sus acciones así como la confianza que le dieron, pero lo más le hirió fue el pueblo como lo trato a costa de los deseos de sus padres.

Ira: Por el enmascarado y el pueblo.

Se quedó en un profunda reflexión hasta que el Kyubi lo saco de ello.

K: "Bueno mocoso te traje principalmente para decirte que no dejes de ser shinobi sino lo lamentaras y no quiero un debilucho como contenedor" Tratando de decirlo con un voz neutra ya que no se siente bien insultarlo pero siendo el Kyubi tiene que mantener su imagen.

N: "Pero como si hasta mi equipo me odian y me dice que soy un estorbo" con una cara triste.

K: "jajaja ahí es donde te equivocas, dime un estorbo quien fue el que venció a un genin veterano con un jutsu recién aprendido"

N: "No" lo dice algo más animado.

K: "Crees que el mocoso culo de pato podría u otro estudiante de la escuela"

N: "Sasuke-teme ¡Claro que no, seria cortado para la cena!, pero aun así me odian y no puedo decirles porque jiji lo prohíbe"

K: "Exacto ello te odian y no dudarían en dañarte para obtener beneficios por lo que no son compañeros, los compañeros se ayudan mutuamente y no te apuñalan por la espalda, así que mejor abandónalos"

N: "Pero Kakashi-sensei dice que los que abandonan a su equipo son peor que basura no quiero eso"

K: "Y dejar de ser ninja es lo mismo"

N: "Bueno eso es…" trata de responderle pero nota que es verdad por lo que empieza a deprimirse por ello.

K: "Ahora no te sientas mal por ello si fueran compañero no te hubieran tratado de matarte así que ellos fueron lo que te abandonaron primero, así que ve a buscar otro equipo"

N: "Pero ya se formaron el equipo por lo que no hay donde pueda entrar y quien me querrá si los únicos que me tuvieron en cuenta fue Sakura-chan y Teme en lo que los otros me ignoran excepto por Shikamaru y Choji pero tiene un equipo por algo así de tradición familiar"

K: "Tonto si la gente no te quiere por lo que eres, eran Idiotas que no merecen tu simpatía de vuelta" le dice de forma algo maternal –Demonios su Kushina y embarazo se me pego algo, sin contar con esos bigotes-

N: "Bueno, pero así que al final me regresaran a la academia donde todos me trataran mal excepto Iruka-sensei y sin nadie más para enseñarme nunca mejorare y será igual si me graduó otra vez" en lo que mira a otro lado avergonzado por el cumplido.

K: "Pues es mejor que regreses a la academia a estar con ellos ya que trataron de matarte por solo una prueba no querrás saber qué sucederá sin en una misión tiene que sacrificar a alguien"

N: "Pero Kakashi no los dejaría" replica sin notar que ya no lo llama sensei.

K: "Tal vez el no, pero no les haría nada por intentarlo solo una llamada de atención y no siempre estará Kakashi contigo en esas decisiones, hasta demás se nota que prefiere al pelo de pato que a ti o la chillona"

N: "Mentira nos trata igual"

K: "Si como no siempre estuvo mirando a Sasuke desde que entro a igual que en la prueba y fue el solo con el donde dejaba de leer su libro para hablar cuando se dirigía a él, mientras que con ustedes ni siquiera los miraba"

N: "Esta bien es cierto pero Saku.."

K: "Ni termines, no recuerdas lo que sucedió esta mañana y mucho menos querrás saber a qué llegaría por el Pato, así que más te vale que te olvides de tratar de ser novio de la chicle porque morirás o te traicionara"

N: "Bien, pero si regreso como me hago más fuerte para ser Hokage y así no cumpliré mi palabra sin un sensei para enseñarme", algo triste y herido sabiendo que perdió su primer amor pero hasta el sabe que no le conviene seguir así.

K: "Primero: estaré contigo para enseñarte, entendido" –Gracias a algunos aperitivos rubios que intentaron controlarme la mente entrado en ella que tontos pero aprendí algunas cosas-

N: "Hai, Kyubi-sensei"

K: "Así podrás graduarte siendo mejor que antes y podrás patearle a Pato y la chillona apenas salgas, demonios incluso te podría enseñar como cocinar el Pato a la brazas te apetece" (Si, voy a poner a Kyubi algo sádica y vengativa contra quienes odian).

N: "Eto, quisiera vencerlo pero no sé si asarlo serie bien" en lo que se rasca su brazo pensado en un Teme asado, misteriosamente le causo un poco de risa.

K: "Segundo dime en verdad quieres ser Hokage para la gente que te trato así y casi te mata varias veces"

N: "Si ya que así me respetaran y se arrepentirá de lo que me hicieron"

K: "Harías lo mismo que tu padre sacrificando a tu hijo para proteger un pueblo que lo tratara como basura", -Lo siento Naruto pero ya tu familia hizo mucho por un pueblo que no lo merece y no dejare que te pase lo mismo-

N: "Yo nunca pero si el pueblo lo necesita tal vez haya otra manera, no sé tal vez con ayuda de alguien o con tod…"

K: "jajaja como si el pueblo te respaldara tonto no te hagas ilusiones despierta aunque obtengas el lugar te reconocerán pero no confiaran en ti y esperaran una situación en que te puedan matar sin que puedas defenderte así como tus compañeros, no te creo porque sé que al igual que yo tú también lo has pensando y tenido pesadillas que te ocurre eso siendo Hokage para morir por tus propios ninjas", se burla prestando atención a no pasarse y herir demasiado.

N: "Puede que suceda pero no me rendiré los haré arrepentirse de cómo me tratan", gran resolución.

K: "No lo creo saber que es un sueño casi imposible o más bien puede que te perdonen pero después de cuanto sacrificio sé que también quieres una familia pero de verdad dejarías ese sueño para ser Hokage y los perdonarías si hicieran algo a tu familia o lo trataran igual que a ti"

Naruto por primera vez quedo callado sabiendo que nunca de los jamases rebelo que aparte del sueño de ser Hokage era tener una familia casi a igual que el primero, a veces lo soñaba siendo feliz hasta levantarse para enfrentar la realidad y ahora sabiendo lo que hicieron sus padres así como pensar en sus hijo sufrir igual que él.

N: "No nuca lo dejaría, no podría no quiero", en lo que llora agarrando su corazón pensado de que si tuviera familia y por ser Hokage no pudiera defenderlos nunca se lo perdonaría.

N: "Tal vez cuando me acepten pueda lograrlo sin sacrificarlos", tratando de contener sus sollozos y mostrando una resolución.

K: "Tal vez si, tal vez no pero cuanto tardarías hasta que sea viejo o hasta que haya sido muerto varias veces, hasta cuando seguirás soñando como un niño quieres ser ninja lo lograste pero que tanto te costó derrotar a un traidor sin salir de la academia siendo suertudo ya que aprendiste un jutsu que te lo permitió, míralos nadie quiere que seas Hokage, así que renuncia a ello ya que no merecen que tú lo guíes o te sacrifique su felicidad por ello hay otro métodos yo te los diré y te guiare a ello, pero lo más importante deja de esconder que no los odias nunca te mientas ya que es lo más tonto que puedes hacer, menos lo escondas o guardes para ti mismo ya que un día te quebraras o iras por un camino oscuro que sé que a tus padres no lo querrán así que no falles como lo hizo tu aldea a sus memorias"

Naruto "Pero dijiste que te sellaron en mi para que haga grandes cosas así que mejor que ser el Hokage para ello", aceptando que puede que tenga razón en lo que se limpia sus lágrimas.

K: "Si puede que sea una manera pero no la única, ahora recuerda esto muy bien yo sé que los odias ahora más que antes ya que sabes la razón y como machacaron los deseos de tu padres sé que quieres vengarte pero tiene miedo de que te vuelvas un demonio pero, ¡No te vuelves demonio por defenderte o exigir tus derechos! Solo un cobarde y débiles si no haces nada para defenderte así que darles sus merecidos está bien ellos se lo buscaron pero recuerda siempre que sea el momento y lugar adecuado", espera una confirmación el cual solo asintió.

K: "Pero recuerda que no involucres a inocentes apropósito ya que ese es el camino de un demonio", poniendo una voz oscura al final para recalcar el punto.

Asintiendo Naruto ya que aún está procesando y sabiendo que ahorita no puede vengarse.

K: "Quiero una respuesta que no debes hacer"

N: "¡Poner vidas de Inocentes en riesgo para mis venganzas!", cerrando los ojos para cubrir sus ojos que se humedecían de nuevo pensando que mostraba su debilidad pensado que lo regañarían como todos.

En lo que bajaba su cabeza para que su pelo cubriera sus ojos que empiezan a humedecerse tratando de contenerse hasta que ve una luz roja y después siente un abrazo. Al levantar su cabeza se topa con una mujer con cabello rojo con colas atrás con sus brazos envolviéndolo.

K: "Está bien déjalo salir estoy contigo ahora y para siempre" Esa simple palabras provoca que Naruto la abrace en lo que llora hasta cansarse y dormir en lo que ella le sobaba la espalda.

Al verlo dormir de forma pacífica con una gota de baba que se le escapaba le produjo una sonrisa por lo inocente que se miraba lo único que lo estropeo eran los rastros de lágrimas pero supo que era necesario por lo que se acomodó en la hierba para dormir con él.

* * *

Naruto empezó a despertarse sintiendo una almohada muy suave y cálida por lo que se acurruco más hasta que sintió una mano que pasaba por su espalda deteniéndolo.

K: "Naruto-kun despierta tenemos que hablar"

Se relajó sabiendo que era el Kyubi hasta que salto sabiendo a quien abrazaba.

N: "A y-yo lo siento no pensaba que-e ya vez yo…"

K: "jaajjaj, no te preocupes dormiste bien", haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara.

N: "Si, gracias"

K: "De nada"

N: "¡Haaaa!, el Kyubi es una mujer", en lo que la señala

K: "Y hasta ahora lo notas, además no te quejaste cuando me abrazaste", en lo que cruza los brazos resaltando sus senos bien dotados.

N: "Eto, bueno es que yo", en lo que miraba a otro lado por vergüenza recordando su lloriqueo.

K: "No te preocupes y llámame Kurami"

N: "Hai, Kurami-kun", ganándose una sonrisa de Kurami.

K: "Ahora que ya nos presentamos es hora que pensemos que vamos hacer"

N: "Hai", en lo que pone un cara seria.

K: "Así que no le digas a nadie sobre nuestra comunicación y la información que te di así que actúa normal como siempre, hoy iras a comunicarle a Hokage sobre tu decisión en lo que yo planifico tu entrenamiento para mañana así que solo háblame cuando sea importante de acuerdo"

N: "Hai, ¿Espera cómo me comunico?"

K: "Solo piensa en querer hablarme y responderé, ahora vete tienes que ganarle a espantapájaros antes de tener más problemas y alístate porque hoy será el único día libre que tendrás"

N: "Hai, Kurami-chan adiós", en lo que se para e irse se detiene al darse cuando que no sabe cómo salir pero antes de preguntarle ve a Kurami golpeándole con su dedo la frente para despertar en su cama.

Se levanta para alistarse y visitar a jiji antes que Kakashi y evitar que lo arrastren de nuevo a su equipo.

N: "¡Prepárate Konoha porque Naruto Uzumaki ya no dudara dattebayo!" (Si supiera XD).


	3. Un camino diferente (3)

"" Habla

'' Habla mental

\- Piensa

**Negritas - Autor**

() Notas del autos

* * *

POV Hokage

Temprano en la torre de Hokage

Sarutobi el tercer Hokage estaba preparándose para tener una guerra que sabía que no podía ganar pero nunca se rindió ya que era por el bien de su aldea así que usara su fuerza de voluntad para sobrevivir y seguir la batalla el día siguiente sabiendo que nunca acaban de llegar los enemigos, y quienes son estos enemigos pues nada más ni menos que el papeleo que todos los Kages tuvieron que enfrentar.

En lo que preparaba su pipa para la cruzada a su gran guerra a igual que su concentración por lo inevitable hasta que escucho un grito de su secretaria sobre que no podía entrar sin cita así como la voz de su nieto de todo menos sangre sobre que era algo importante y no podía esperar, mirando el pilar de papel que nunca vio llegar ya que estaba seguro que cuando se sentó apenas unos minutos estaba vacío pero lo atribuyo a la vejez decidió que era mejor tener una plática para mejorar su humor antes de comenzar así que a medio camino a su puerta se abrió con un Naruto decidió pero serio así como su secretaria despeinada y multicolor?.

S: "ejem, Mio creo que atenderé a Naruto en lo que te limpias", alegrándose que sus Anbus ya estuvieran acostumbrados a esto para no tener que detenerlos.

M: "Hai, Hokage-sama", en lo que mira con dagas a Naruto que tiene un sonrisa victoriosa.

S: "Bueno Naruto te importaría decirme el porqué de la visita es lo suficiente importante para entrar sin mi permiso y pintar a mi secretaria", esperando algún intento por que le diera el puesto de Hokage ahora que era ninja o al menos unas cuantos tazones de ramen sabiendo la inocencia de Naruto y su sueño, sin esperar algo como lo que le dijo

N: "Si jiji quiero volver a la academia".

Provocando a más de uno de los anbus callera de su escondite así como el mismo Hokage que se atraganto con el humo de su pipa tuvieron que tomarles algunos segundos para componerse en lo que Naruto volteo a la oficina para no ver a nadie sin saber que provoco el ruido salvándose por poco varios anbus de la vergüenza de ser atrapados.

S: "Bueno, Naruto vamos a mi oficina para ver por qué quieres eso", en lo que ponía su mano en el hombro de Naruto para intentar disipar cualquier genjutsu puesto en él y mandaba señales a los anbus para buscar a algún medico viendo que no tenía genjutsu en él.

Después de muchos análisis pudo contarle lo que le sucedió ayer en su prueba así como el comportamiento de Sasuke-teme y Sakura en lo que daba algunos criterios de Kakashi en lo que interactuó con ellos. El Hokage al principio pensó que era una queja por la tardanza de Kakashi hasta que oyó todo lo sucedido que si no fuera por sus años de experiencia hubiera liberado mucho intento de matar hacia el equipo de Naruto por lo que le hicieron por lo que tuvo que llamar a Inoichi para verificar la autenticidad de los hecho aun sabiendo que era verdad ya que Naruto nunca le ha mentira pero era necesario para poner a Sakura y si es posible a Sasuke con un psiquiatra. Lo que le sorprendió fue el nerviosismo de Naruto a que entraran a su mente pero le aseguro que el garantizaría su seguridad para calmarlo sin pensar en otra razones como su inquilino.

* * *

POV Naruto

Suspirando al tener permiso de Hokage para regresar a la academia después de lo que paso, se alegró de que jiji lo escuchara pero casi corre al enterarse que entrarían en su mente para verificar los hechos si no fueron por que Kurami le aseguro que cubrirá todo y que dejara todo a ella.

En lo que caminaba para encontrase con Iruka-sensei y decirle su situación, no noto a cierta mujer que estaba pasando igual de despistado que él provocando un choque.

N: "Perdón señorita no estaba prestando atención" disculpándose en lo que se levanta para ver a la que la mujer de pelo morado con poca ropa se queda mirando a un lugar en particular sin impórtale todo los demás, siguiendo su mirada ve un monto de dangos tirados.

En lo que observa a la mujer que mostraba una cara del fin del mundo por los dangos tirados siente una ráfaga de aire para luego sentir a alguien por detrás que le agarra su brazo para doblarlo y tirarlo.

N: "Lo siento, te comprare otro perdón" lo medio grita al ver que el agarre crecía hasta que se levanta soltándolo.

"Está bien, vamos" le responde con una gran sonrisa que le recuerda a un depredador mirando su presa.

Después de 30 minutos, 5 minutos de viaje y 25 de pedidos de dango que desaparecen con rapidez.

N: "Disculpe señorita, será que podemos parar no creo que pueda pagar"

"Que dices mocoso apenas estamos comenzando y mira tú también acabaste los tuyo", señalándole su plato vacío.

"Solo me diste uno y tu comiste lo demás, enserio no creo poder pagar más"

"Queee si tu tiraste los míos no te quejes", recordando el trágico accidente.

"Pero apenas eran 5 y ya llevas comiendo más de 5 porciones con 4 dangos por pedido"

"Costo de envió y tus pagas seguro que tus padres te dieron más dinero y no me mientas sé que a tu edad te miman mucho"

"No te miento y no tengo padres que me de dinero ya no" recordando cómo le Kyubi le dijo de su padres.

"Así que te portaste mal, quieres decir tus padre te castigaron no"

""No, no tengo y jiji me dejo de dar al salir de la academia" Lo dice con la mirada abajo.

Anko se queda mirándolo recordando lo difícil de ser no tener padres pero quien es su jiji para no darle dinero solo apenas saliendo de la academia que avaro.

"Está bien pide la cuenta" lo dice acabando los ultimo dango de forma lenta para prolongar el sabor.

"Gracias, la cuenta por favor"

La señora le entrega la cuenta de forma rápida sin decir nada para regresar. Al ver el dinero sabe que va tener que comer de la caza en lo que le pedía consejos a Kurami al parecer para sobrevivir hasta volver a ser ninja.

Anko se intriga al ver la cara del niño viendo que tendrá dificultades por el pago pensado en que tal vez se pasó un poco hasta que ve su forma de contar su dinero de su rana? Para luego sacar mucho más de lo que debería era prácticamente el doble, ganándole la curiosidad agarra la factura para verse sorprendida por el precio escrito. Al ver que le están ganando la cara después de mucho tiempo se enoja por ello y más al ver al niño no enojar ni replicar es más lo ve como si fuera algo normal como cotidiano aun cuando en el menú está el precio verdadero.

"Oye mocoso sabes que estas pagando más"

"Está bien estoy acostumbrado no te preocupes" lo dice con una sonrisa falsa el cual le trae recuerdo de su niñez así como un enojo muy bien guardado.

Al ver a la camarera asentir como una afirmación por lo que dijo el niño y tratar de agarra el dinero, Anko lo puede tolerarlo por lo que le clava el palo de dango a la mano de la camarera.

"¡Aaaah!" el grito de la camarera provoca a la gerente muy enojado llegar con sus guardias para saber quién se atreve a actuar así en su establecimiento para sorprenderse a ver el causante de ello es una enojada Anko empujando más el palillo a la camarera en la mesa y provoca un cambia su comportamiento 180°.

"Esto Anko-san sucedió algo que no le gusto, puedo asegurar que los dangos puedo no les hemos cambiado la receta ni alterado o fue una que la camarera la ofendió" en lo que mira a los guardias quitándole el palo de dango a la mujer.

"No nada de eso, Senko-san pero al parecer la cuenta no está bien" lo dice lanzándole al dueño desprevenido haciendo que caiga pero lo recoger rápido.

Al mirar lo numero se sorprende por la absurda cantidad para luego mirar enojado a la camarera "Suki me puedes decir el significado de esto" le dice de forma muy pero muy enojado no solo por el terror de Anko le puede hacer sino porque es una de sus mejores clientes.

La camarera entra lagrimas dice "Es por el demonio el pidió la cuenta así que tiene que pagar un extra por dejarlo entrar y por el peligro al negocio"

Senko oír lo que dice nota a Naruto en otra silla por lo que entiende y con una sonrisa "Ya vez Anko-san puede perdónala es porque el niño puede poner en peligro mi negocio solo por usted la dejamos entrar"

N: "Está bien Anko-san no pasa nada solo pagare y me iré" ya que sabe que aún es muy débil para lograr algún cambio si actúa por lo que mantiene su máscara.

Anko no puede creer lo que escucha que a un niño lo tratan como a un demonio en lo que lo mira abajo mientras se rascarse la nuca con su sonrisa falsa provocando un gran enojo por sus absurdos comentario.

Antes de Naruto pudiera sacar el dinero de su rana, Anko se levantó agarrado el cuello a Senko en lo que liberaba su intento de matar provocando que varios se tensaran excepto Naruto ya que no lo dirigió a él. Varios anbus llegar al ver lo ocurrido solo para irse haciendo como si no vieron a Anko enojada o están demasiado concentrado aprendiendo a chiflar una buena tonada.

"Ahora dime Senko, tu sabes lo que opino sobre el maltrato así que si no quieres que te muestre en que he estado trabajando últimamente puedes corregir tu error", mostrando su sonrisa patentada de I&T.

Asintiendo rápidamente en lo que trata de mantener sus pantalones secos se dirige a Suki "Suki rápido checa la cuenta creo que hubo un error en" lo dice medio gritando medio tartamudo lástima que no puedo acabar al sentir que se le apretaba más su cuello.

A: "O si recuerda que también compensar el error puede dañar la reputación de esta tienda sino les damos un descuento al niño no crees" lo dice con una sonrisa de depredador

"Si si creo que un 25% de descue" siente que se le apretar más el cuello "50%" y sigue hasta que no soporta y gritando dice "Es gratis" para que suelten su cuello y caiga.

"Ok niño vámonos tiene buena suerte en esta tienda" dice Anko felicitando mentalmente por sus regateos inofensivos hasta que de repente siente un dolor en su cuello más precisamente la marca –Maldito pedófilo y su chupete-, agarra a Naruto para irse de lugar sabiendo que tiene poco tiempo.

Sin notar la mirada de Naruto al ver que alguien aparte de jiji y Kurami se atreve a defenderlo. (Aún está en un estado emocional por todos los sucesos de ayer).

Hasta que llega en la esquina y suelta a Naruto para irse hasta que siente que alguien le agarra su chaqueta para ver que es el niño solo que con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos pensando que lo asusto. Al no estar de humor para ello se prepara para sacar golpearle la mano hasta que escucha lo que dijo.

"Porque" lo dice como un murmullo en lo que mantiene su la cabeza abajo que si no fuera por su entrenamiento no lo escucharía.

Anko parpadea por la sorpresa y piensa que escucho mal "Que dijiste mocoso" trata de controlar su voz ya que la marca empieza a dolerle más.

N: "Porque me defendiste" lo dice un poco más fuerte, recordando que todo siempre lo depreciaban o apoyaban dicho desprecia así él.

A: "No pasa nada solo me enoja eso, pero no dejes que se suba la cabeza, no me gustan los debiluchos que no hacen nada para defenderse" lo dice apretando los dientes soportando el dolor que aumenta a cada segundo –Maldito pálido si pudiera te metería un Kunai en tu culo para que sientas lo mismo-.

"Como si lo hiciera me pegarían y si me defiendo los anbus se meten para ayudarlos a dañarme" apenas audible como hablando para él mismo.

"Porque" Se sorprende al saber la nueva información pero antes de interrogarlo más el dolor la calla provocando que caiga de rodillas en lo que aprieta la marca en un intento de detener el dolor.

"¡Anko-san!" se sorprende a verla caer sin razón sacándolo de trance.

"Estoy bien niño solo vete" le dice en lo que trata de aguantar el dolor para no parecer débil ante otros sabiendo nada bueno saldría de ello por experiencia.

"Pero" se detiene ya que no tiene ni idea de que hacer.

"¡Dije que te fueras!" le grita ya que está empezando a perder el conocimiento y apoyándose en la pared

"No puedo, ya se traeré ayuda" se prepara para ir a buscar ayuda hasta que …

"No, no traigas a nadie" junta todo lo que puede para decirle antes de caerse sobre la pared.

"Pero mira está muriendo necesita ayuda médi…"

No logra terminar ya que Anko le agarra por el cuello o trata en lo que lo mira con furia apretar los dientes y le dice "Nadie más" esperando su respuesta hasta que lo ve asentir para perder sus fuerzas cayendo en sus que por instinto la sostiene y pierda el conocimiento pero se nota que sigue sufriendo.

-Que hago no quiere que traiga ayuda pero no puedo dejarla así que hago- en lo que piensa recuerda algo muy importante que ya no está solo –Kurami-chan-.

N: 'Kurami-chan ayuda', en lo que piensa en ella.

K: 'Naruto-kun que quieres, ando ocupado en tu programa de tortu… digo entrenamiento', en otro momento Naruto hubiera molestado o tratado de entender lo que quiso decir pero ahora no podía.

N: 'Anko-chan está sufriendo y no sé porque pero no quiere que a nadie más que hago'

K: 'Ok cálmate, necesito que me digas que sucede y veremos qué puedo hacer', en lo que se conectaba al cuerpo de Naruto para ver lo ocurrido ya que cuando Naruto usa un sufijo de cariño es porque es una persona importante –Muy simple pero sincero que adorable espera que le enseñe algunas… no concéntrate después lo contaminas-.

En lo que Naruto le dice lo que ocurrió en el restaurante y como lo arrastro, Kurami logra detectar una anormalidad en el chakra de Anko.

N: '¿Puedes ayudarla?' acabando de explicar.

K: 'Tal vez'

N: 'Genial sabía que podías'

K: 'Solo tenemos que destruir o quitar el chakra que tiene'

N: '¡Que la mataras!', Naruto sabía era lo mismo que matar a alguien aun cuando no sabe todo sobre el chakra o como se hace.

K: 'No el suyo, ella tiene un segundo chakra que no le pertenece tal vez lo tenía controlado antes de lo sucedido en el restaurante que la enojo provocando que se liberada para corromper su red de chakra'.

N: '¡Fue mi culpa!'.

K: 'No con el tiempo la abría corrompido solo digamos tuviste mala suerte de estar en el lugar y momento equivocado', -No te culpes Naru-kun-

N: 'Pero lo provoque, que hacemos con ese parasito o algo'

K: 'Primero trata de encontrar el origen de ello para ver si podemos sacarlo o eliminarlo'

N: '¿Y cómo lo encuentro?', en lo que empieza a moverla lo más rápido posible tratando de evitar causarle más dolor ya que con cada movimiento que tensaba o gruñía pero sabía que era necesario no quería que muriera hasta que recordó que se agarró el cuello para mirar un tipo de tatuaje de tres comas en círculo (Si son tomoes pero él no sabe mucho aun).

K: 'El sello es el origen'

N: 'Genial, ahora como lo quitamos con agua o alcohol', en lo que piensa que es solo tinta.

K: 'No solo un maestro de sello puede quitarlo sin arriesgarse a dáñala permanentemente' –O matarla-

N: 'No podemos no se cortarlo o algo', en lo que le causo un escalofríos pensar en hacer eso.

K: 'No está sincronizado con su red de chakra lo empeoraría'

N: 'Pero Kurami donde encuentro un maestro de sel lo que sea para Anko-chan', -Espero que no se enoje por traer a alguien más-

K: 'Tal vez en el hospital pero no creo que lleguemos pero tengo una alternativa solo que será algo arriesgado'

N: 'Dímelo ella está así por mí y Naruto Uzumaki nunca se rinde', en lo que la mira sin saber por qué ella le ayudo de ellos sin razón, no lo odia y es probable que su enojo por defenderlo provocara esto.

K: -Ahh Naruto tan determinado pero eso es bueno- en lo que siente las emociones de Naruto así Anko sabiendo que no cambiara de opinión asiéndole sonreír al ver el bondadoso corazón que tiene aun con todo lo que le han hecho.

K: '¿Estás seguro?, una vez que comiences no hay marcha atrás solo la muerte de ella si no lo logras pero te en cuenta que sentirás mucho dolor y esperemos que no tenga algún daño de esto para ella después'.

N: 'Hai Kurami-chan', "No te preocupes puedo con esto dattebayo" lo dice con una mirada de fuego en sus ojos (lástima que nadie lo ves).

* * *

Cierto dúo de verde seguian haciendo ejercicios hasta que sintieron un escalofríos similar al de ayer sabiendo que el candidato puede seguir el camino de las llamas de la juventud.

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei", en lo que se acercaba

"Lee", también se acercaba

"Gai-sensei", abrazándolo

"Lee", abrazándolo

"Gai-sensei" "Lee" mostrando su puesta de sol

Mientras que los otros dos aprendices cierran los ojos aprendiendo del error fatal que no los dejos dormir ya que cada vez que cerraban los ojos los veían para seguir maldiciendo al que provoco esto por dos días.


End file.
